


Coming Home

by Oseanna



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2020-05-12 15:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19231753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oseanna/pseuds/Oseanna
Summary: Kyoya spent his whole life preparing to work for The Ootori Group. Now that he's graduated university and secured his job, Kyoya's found something for which he could never possibly prepare.





	1. Chapter 1

There were very few things in life of which Kyoya Ootori could be certain. Never partaking in another long-distance flight again was definitely one of them. Of course, he could consider himself quite lucky that he never once had to fly commercial and that he could recline and sleep as much as he liked. Even so, cabin fever only held off for so long. Slowly, painfully, the plane descended at Narita International Airport and Kyoya let out a sigh of relief. ただいま .

The drive home was silent – a good complement to a racing mind. His future was set, but it wasn’t the big picture that bothered him; it was the little details, most of which he couldn’t control. The cityscape grew sparser as the car drove further to the outskirts before finally reaching its destination. Once parked, Kyoya exited the vehicle and walked toward the house.

“Good evening, Master Kyoya,” the servant stated. “Your father is waiting for you in his office.”

Extending a quiet “thank you” in response, Kyoya made his way to Yoshio’s study, knocking on the door upon arrival.

“Come in.” Kyoya entered the room, closed the door behind him, and made his way to his father’s desk. He felt the older man’s eyes examine him, going over his appearance with a fine-tooth comb. “Long flight?”

“Yes.”

“Mm. I can tell.” A pause filled the room as Yoshio unlocked his file cabinet and extracted an interoffice envelope. He gave it one last appraisal before handing it to Kyoya, who accepted it with a slight bow. “Now that you’ve graduated college and are an employee of The Ootori Group, you can find everything you need in that envelope.” Yoshio nodded toward his son’s hands. “You’ll find your offer letter, a list of your expected responsibilities, and a key to your new apartment. I’ve already covered the first month’s rent and I highly suspect you’ll be able to manage all the others.” Kyoya nodded, though he knew that wasn’t a question.

“Good. Your things are being brought to your new residence as we speak. By the time we’re finished with dinner, the staff will have set everything up and you can be on your way. Oh! One more thing.” Yoshio grabbed a thick stack of bound papers and handed it to Kyoya. “Some light reading for Monday.”

It wasn’t until late when Kyoya finally arrived at his new home. True to his father’s word, the staff did arrange everything. From the plates, to the clothes, to the very few pictures he kept in his possession, all of his belongings were in perfect “Ootori order.” Maybe he’d rearrange some things later. But, for now, Kyoya climbed into his bed and let the jet lag take control of his body.

おかえりなさい .


	2. Chapter 2

Kyoya was awakened the next morning - or was it afternoon - by the sunlight filtering through his window. Even with surviving eight a.m. classes at Stanford, he never did acclimate to the early morning lifestyle. It just wasn’t in his programming. Unable to fall back to sleep, Kyoya got out of bed and made his way to the kitchen to make himself coffee. Listening to the machine percolate brought back memories of his time at Stanford: study groups, pulling all-nighters, and one classmate with whom he’d grown close. He was drawn to her because of her pensiveness and thoughtful consideration for others. Kyoya had felt a sense of familiarity with her, though he couldn’t place the source of that notion.

“Master Kyoya,” Tachibana interjected upon entering the kitchen. “Master Tamaki is here to see you. He said he’s been trying to reach you for hours.”

A long, exasperated sigh escaped Kyoya. “Let him in.” Within seconds, the peaceful quiet of the apartment had dissipated only to be replaced by the sound of Tamaki’s annoyingly chipper voice. Arms wrapped around him tightly and pulled him into a hug that rivaled the one he’d received when the boys first met all those years ago. In a way, it was kind of comforting.

“Kyoya! You’re home!”

“Will you get _off of me_?”

Tamaki released his grip on Kyoya, bringing himself to face his best friend, smiling. “I missed you, too. Oh! And I brought you something.” He signaled Tachibana, who carried over a small cooler.

“Where shall I put this, sir?”

“In the refrigerator, thank you.” The blond turned to his friend, who was giving him a puzzled look. “Haruhi made it. We wanted to invite you over, but her new job keeps her busy, so she did the next best thing.”

A small smile tugged at the corner of Kyoya’s mouth. Haruhi was still the same as ever. Which was a good thing because so was Tamaki. After all this time, they were still an exceptionally well-matched couple. Kyoya couldn’t wait to watch them exchange their vows in two months’ time.

“Wedding plans coming together?” Kyoya asked, taking a seat at his new kitchen table. Everything about his new living arrangements were strange. It was familiar, yet foreign. It set him ill at ease.

“Yes, now that everything has been settled. Haruhi wanted to get married at Pensione Misuzu to limit the frills. Can you believe that?” Yes, Kyoya could believe that. It was the solitary piece of information Tamaki had been harping on since the fateful incident occurred. It was also, probably, one of the only suggestions that Haruhi had in planning her wedding. She had learned a long time ago not to try upsetting one of Tamaki’s grand plans. “We just ordered the cake yesterday. It’s going to be ten tiers with dozens of strawberries, and it’s going to have...”

Night had nearly fallen by the time Tamaki had left. Upon seeing his best friend out, Kyoya remembered the stack of papers he was expected to read before Monday. Thumbing through it, he found a prospectus on a pharmaceutical company called Medicine Japan with national popularity and excellent sales numbers. _Looks like Father is interested in acquiring another company…_

The rest of the reading material, he decided, could wait until tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Ugh, Monday. The single most dreaded day of the week. The first in a long stretch of days on which Kyoya must be woken up by an alarm. Kyoya hated the alarm. Nevertheless, he forced himself out of bed to prepare for the day. Underwear. Undershirt. Socks. Slacks. Dress Shirt. Jacket. Tie. Dress shoes. Brush teeth. Coffee, definitely coffee. Grab the paperwork. Get to the car. Go to work. Kyoya was still in his early morning daze when he arrived at The Ootori Group’s corporate office, where he was greeted by a young woman who was overly chipper for such an ungodly hour.

“Good morning, Ootori-sama.” Hearing his name with that level of formality stopped Kyoya in his tracks. He knew the woman was following social etiquette, but there was something about it that didn’t quite fit.

“Morning.”

“My name is Yuki. I’m your secretary. Would you like me to show you to your office?”

“Please.”

With a bounce in her step, Yuki led Kyoya through the building, giving a tour along the way. By the time they reached his office, Kyoya had familiarized himself with the coffee station, the restrooms, and the emergency exits – just in case.

“This is my desk here. And this is your office,” Yuki stated, unlocking the door with a key Kyoya didn’t even know she had. As Yuki stepped aside, Kyoya entered the room to examine it fully. Floor-to-ceiling windows comprised the back wall, with the remaining walls painted a light gray. On the far-right wall was a built-in bookcase, and on the left a coat rack. His desk sat squarely in the middle of the room, so as to provide a greater range of movement. “Is there anything else that you need, Ootori-sama?”

Kyoya winced internally. ‘’A key?”

“It should be on your desk, sir.”

“Ah, I see it. Thank you.”

“Also, I’m sorry not to have mentioned this sooner, but the building started having IT problems last week. The representative I spoke with on the phone said they’d send a team out today to start repairs.”

“Thank you. Please let me know when they arrive. I’d like a detailed explanation of the problem.”

“Yes, sir.” As Yuki turned to leave, another request came to Kyoya’s mind.

“Yuki-san?”

“Yes, Ootori-sama.”

“You don’t have to be so formal. Please. Call me Kyoya.”

“Okay, Kyoya-sama.” Kyoya could see her smile as she closed the door behind her and returned to work. He smiled in spite of himself and shook his head.

Walking over to his desk, he sat down in his chair, grabbed the key to his office, and shifted it between his hands before adding it on the keychain with the rest of his collection. Kyoya grabbed the laptop out of its carrier, placed it on his desk, and waited for it to boot up. _Well, there’s no time like the present_. _Let’s get to_ —

“YOU ARE NOT CONNECTED TO THE INTERNET,” read the error message in the browser.

_work_.

\----

It took two hours for the repairmen to arrive and another thirty minutes to diagnose the issue. The problem was more serious than they’d originally thought, and they’d have to have their boss stop by to confirm a plan.

“Has your boss told you when they plan to get here?” Kyoya inquired.

“He’s in a meeting. He’ll be here soon.”

That “soon” lasted another hour. Kyoya was about ready to cancel the damn repair – what kind of company runs on this business model anyway? – when Yuki knocked on Kyoya’s office door as she entered. “Excuse me, Kyoya-sama, Hitachiin-sama has arrived. He has all the details of the issue and would like to discuss them with you.”

_Hitachiin-sama?_ It had been years since Kyoya had heard that name. Of course, he’d read it in the Japanese headlines while he was away at university. The twins’ mother was taking all of Asia by storm. World domination was sure to follow. Mr. Hitachiin, though not world-famous, was highly successful in Japan. In fact, his was the most sought-after tech company in the country. An important detail that, somehow, had managed to escape Kyoya’s memory. However, even being a top-tier company, there was no excuse for lateness. “Yes, please, send him in.”

Yuki bowed and stepped back, letting Mr. Hitachiin entry into the office. Except it wasn’t Mr. Hitachiin. This man’s hair was orange, and a little bit longer than the last time Kyoya had seen it. It was angled in a way that framed his face and made him look more mature. His honey-colored eyes, though, were just the same as before: pensive yet mischievous. “Kaoru?”

“Long time, no see.” Kaoru’s smile started from his mouth and reached all the way to the corners of his eyes. For a half-second, Kyoya’s breath caught in his throat. “It’s good to see you again.”

Maybe being back home wasn’t going to be so terrible after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Kyoya sat bewildered, wondering how it happened that he and Kaoru were out to lunch to discuss work and to “celebrate your return,” as Kaoru had put it. Though, in reality, it wasn’t as fantastical as it seemed. All children of wealthy families were expected to take part in the family business upon completing school; Kaoru certainly was no exception. He had been programming computers at least since high school and was quite skilled at it even then. It was only fitting that he’d follow in his father’s footsteps. Still, something about this whole affair caught Kyoya off-guard.

“So, what brought you to my office?”

“I’ve been working with my dad since I graduated early. He’s been letting me manage a few projects, and things like that. I heard from the boss that you were coming back to Japan and then it just so happened that your router went haywire just as you were coming back home. So, I volunteered myself to handle your ticket.” A smile tugged at the corners of Kyoya’s mouth as he heard Kaoru refer to Tamaki by his old nickname. “How does it feel to be back home?” His smile faded as quickly as it appeared.

“The reception has been...like I never left.” Kaoru nodded, a look of understanding on his face.

The two young men spent the rest of their lunch hour talking about the rest of their friends and reminiscing about the old days at the host club. The conversation between them was comfortable, much like how it used to feel. But there still was an air of something different. Kyoya couldn’t place it; all he knew was that it was...intriguing.

\----

Dinner that night was held at his parents’ house. From years of being witness to dinner conversations where his older brothers were the guests, Kyoya learned that there could only be two reasons for this social call: something good was about to happen or something bad already had. At this point, he wasn’t sure which he’d prefer. Good and bad were both subjective terms and depended highly on one’s perspective. For his father, “good” meant “benefiting the conglomerate” while “bad” meant “morally deplorable.” They weren’t even halfway through the meal when Yoshio decided to broach the main reason for the invitation.

“Medicine Japan is an interesting little company.”

“Yes, their numbers are impressive.”

“For a company of their size, yes, but they don’t have a lot of pull.”

“You want to buy them out before they get that pull.” It was more of a statement than a question. Yoshio nodded anyway. “So where do I come into this plan of yours?”

The smirk that displayed on his father’s face was more than enough to make Kyoya regret ever asking the question he had. “I may not have been fond of it at the time, but I believe that high school club of yours lent you a skill set we can use to our advantage.”

“That being...”

“The company’s CEO knows he needs the aid of a nationally-ranked business but is loath to make any decision on his next move. I want you to use everything you have to get him to see the benefits an alliance with us would bring. Court him, as it were.”

Kyoya was silent as he mulled over his father’s words. _Court him? What could that even me_ —

“Am I understood?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good. You meet with him in two days.”


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoya didn’t get much sleep that night. He spent hours after the dinner pouring over the information on Medicine Japan and making notes as he went along. By the time he did fall asleep, he had enough information to at least get something started when he arrived at the office.

Entirely too soon for anyone’s liking, the alarm sounded off with such force that Kyoya would have thrown it across the room if the alarm itself was not actually his phone. He doubted his father would want to make a business expense for a new cell phone two days into the former’s new job. Begrudgingly, Kyoya arose from his bed and proceeded to ready himself for work.

“Good morning, Kyoya-sama.” Just like the previous day, Yuki’s voice held a chipper tone that could not be matched so early in the morning.

“Morning, Yuki-san,” Kyoya mumbled, fumbling through his keys as he searched for the one to his office.

“Shall I get you some coffee?”

“Yes. Black.”

“Yes, sir.”

_Ah-ha_. Kyoya slid the key into the lock and turned it, opening the door. He entered the room, appraising it again, wondering if he’d ever have the time to decorate the space a little to make it feel a little more welcoming. Yuki followed shortly behind him, placing a cup of hot, black coffee on his desk. She was halfway toward the door before receiving another request.

“Yuki-san.”

“Yes, Kyoya-sama?”

“Tomorrow morning, there’s a meeting for which I have to prepare. Please make sure I’m not disturbed today.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Thank you.” Yuki bowed in response and then exited Kyoya’s office, closing the door behind her.

A weary sigh escaped Kyoya’s lungs. It was going to be a long day.

~~

Kaoru considered himself lucky. Though most children of entrepreneurs worked for their parents after college graduation, Kaoru felt fairly certain he was one of the only children who enjoyed the industries in which his parents worked. While Kaoru did occasionally collaborate on designs with Hikaru and their mother, he was most comfortable decoding code and getting his hands tangled in wires. It only seemed fitting that fortune would be on his side when a project came his way for him to oversee.

Ever since word got around that Kyoya had graduated university and was coming home to work for The Ootori Group, Kaoru wondered what it would be like to see him again. Years had passed since the last time they saw each other, spoke to each other. Whether or not Kyoya knew it, there were so many things left unspoken between them – a thousand words buried in the crevices of a young boy’s mouth. A graveyard of feelings never vocalized.

It was only a matter of weeks before Kaoru’s question was answered. _“Kaoru?”_ Kyoya’s surprise, though fleeting, was enough to re-ignite every spark that had long been thought to be extinguished, burnt out, faded away. Time may have changed them both in many ways, but Kaoru’s heart was just the same as ever. _“Long time no see. It’s good to see you again.”_

\----

Day Two of the repair project started and Kaoru was determined to make it a good day. All prepared for work, he set out straight for The Ootori Group headquarters where his first order of business was to make two cups of coffee. Sipping the first, he carried the second to Yuki’s desk and waited for her acknowledgement.

“Is Kyoya here? I wanted to bring him something.”

“Kyoya-sama is busy today and asked not to be disturbed.”

“It’s just coffee.” Kaoru only half-hoped his irritation wasn’t starting to show through.

“I’m sorry, Hitachiin-sama, but I’ve been instructed not to allow disturbances today. He has a very important meeting tomorrow for which he must prepare.”

“Okay. Here,” Kaoru said, putting the cup in front of Yuki, “on me.”

Kaoru decided to try his luck again at lunchtime. Busy or not, Kyoya had to take a break for food at some point. Strolling up to Yuki’s desk, Kaoru flashed her his best hosting-days smile.

“Yes, Hitachiin-sama?” asked Yuki, unfazed.

“I need to speak with Kyoya. Is he—”

“I’m sorry. Kyoya-sama is still busy. Do you have a message for him?”

“No. It’s fine...Thank you, Yuki-san.” The disappointment in Kaoru’s voice was more evident than he intended to let on. If Yuki noticed it, she didn’t say anything. The redhead’s body felt heavy as he walked away from the desk, already promising himself to try again at the end of the day.

\----

It’s curious how time can seem to fly by and stand still simultaneously. For Kyoya, today was one of those days. While preparation for the next day’s meeting kept him busy, there were times when it felt like the hands of the watch on his wrist didn’t actually move. He asked Yuki for no distractions but was pleasantly surprised to find she’d followed through on the request. Good secretaries were always in short supply. Even still, he’d only received one email. It was from Kaoru, providing a summary of the job that his team completed and several details of another project in the works. Kyoya smiled in spite of himself.

 A knock on the door signaled Yuki’s presence before she appeared at the threshold. “Kyoya-sama, it’s getting late. Are you sure you don’t need help with anything?”

“You’ve done enough for me today, Yuki-san, thank you. I’m sure you want to go home.”

For an instant, silence filled the room. “Okay. See you tomorrow.”

“Good night.” Kyoya resumed working as the door closed, determined to finish early enough that he could get at least a somewhat decent night’s sleep. Not even five minutes later, it seemed, another set of knocks sounded on the door. “I told you you can just go—” Through the door appeared Kaoru, doorknob in one hand, a cup in the other, and a second cup between his teeth. “Home.”

The younger of the two men released the doorknob and took the second coffee cup from his mouth as he approached the desk. “It’s a little forward of you, but I accept.” He winked, smiling and examining the elder’s face as he did so before setting the first cup down on the desk. “It’s not commoner’s coffee, but I thought it might help.” Kyoya cleared his throat; Kaoru smiled to himself.

“Why are you here so late?”

“I tried to see you earlier, but Yuki-san said that you were busy and couldn’t afford to be interrupted. I figured you were going to stay late, so I decided to bring you some coffee after she left.”

“Just as mischievous as ever, I see.”

“What can I say? Old habits die hard.”

A comfortable silence fell between them then. Each of them, for a moment, reliving their host club days. Kyoya had never thought about it much at the time, but it didn’t take much time after high school graduation to realize how precious those days were. Maybe it was partially due to seeing Kaoru again but, lately, he found himself wishing he could get them back. “Thank you for the coffee,” Kyoya said, taking a sip.

“Don’t mention it. Now,” replied Kaoru, taking a seat, “what are we working on?”

Kyoya sat back down at his desk. “A proposal, of sorts. My father is interested in acquiring a pharmaceutical company and has tasked me with convincing them why this is a good idea. I’m presenting to the CEO of the company tomorrow morning.” He adjusted his computer for the redhead to see his work. The latter’s face contorted.

“Not with this look, you’re not.”

“I think I know how to put together a presentation, Kaoru.”

“As the son of fashion and computer software designers, _Kyoya_ , I’d have to disagree.” Within seconds, the presentation had been commandeered and placed in the beginning stages of a full-blown makeover.

“Ah-ha, there it is.”

“What?”

“I knew that smartass was still in you somewhere.” Kaoru didn’t even have to look over at Kyoya to know that he was smirking, which inspired a half-smile on his own face. Some things don’t change; and, for that, Kaoru was glad.


	6. Chapter 6

_Damn these eight-am meetings_. If he ever inherited the company, Kyoya decided, meetings would not start before ten in the morning. Though he highly suspected that part of the reason for such an early morning meeting was a test from his father. This was a test Kyoya was determined not to fail—not when it really started to matter. One misstep and everything Kyoya had would be lost. No, he definitely was not going to let this slip, no matter how many were waiting to watch him fall.

At eight o’clock sharp, Kyoya’s client walked through the door followed by a young woman. She looked like a recent college graduate and shared a resemblance with the elder man. _He brought his daughter along_.

“Good morning, Watanabe-sama.” Kyoya’s greeting was warm as the pair approached. “Thank you for setting aside time for us in your busy schedule.” He bowed out of respect and also to hide the grimace that was forming on his face from the falseness of his behavior. He’d need to brush up on his hosting skills if this meeting went well.

“Good morning, Ootori-kun,” Watanabe replied. “Shall we begin?”

“Absolutely, sir.” Kyoya showed the visitors to a pair of seats, making sure they were sufficiently comfortable, before starting his presentation. Catching a glimpse of the title slide, he smiled to himself at the thought of the previous night. “First, let me start by talking about The Ootori Group’s mission...”

\----

“As you can see, Watanabe-sama, allying yourself with The Ootori Group will serve as a significant benefit to your company and your brand. By working with us, you’ll build up your clientele and expand your social and distribution networks. Though I’m sure you have other viable offers, I believe you’ll see that what The Ootori Group provides cannot be matched.”

“That’s quite a compelling pitch, Ootori-kun,” Watanabe remarked, rising from his seat and walking toward Kyoya. His daughter followed suit. “You’ve definitely given us a lot to think about.”

“Thank you, sir. Decisions like this are not easy to make. Please take as much time as you need.” The smile that emerged on Kyoya’s face made him wonder If it ever was possible to self-induce vomiting for such an ostentatious performance.

“I don’t believe I introduced my daughter.” Watanabe-sama gestured to the young woman on his left. “This is Watanabe Kaida. She’s my right hand as well as my moral compass.”

“Father...”

“What? A father isn’t allowed to boast about his daughter? Oh, excuse me.” Without another word Watanabe-sama stepped back to take a phone call, leaving the other two without a buffer. Several moments of awkward silence filled the room.

“That was quite an impressive presentation,” Kaida proffered, her voice not giving away any hint of awe.

“Only the best for our prospective partners.”

“I’d be hard-pressed to call us partners. If anything, this would be more of a benefactor-beneficiary relationship.”

A smile tugged at the corners of Kyoya’s mouth. “Yes, that is correct.”

“A businessman with an honest answer. I never thought there’d come a day when I’d see one.”

“Ootori’s are nothing if not honest.” _Among other things_.

Kaida quirked an eyebrow for a moment, seeming to express her disbelief. “Good. I’ll hold you to it, then.”

“I’d expect nothing less.” Kaida’s smile emitted a sense of amusement that Kyoya wasn’t expecting, causing his own to form. Maybe, he thought, his father was doing something right. Right hand of the Chief Executive Officer is a prestigious position for a recent college graduate. She would’ve had to have graduated at the top of her class and jumped through other hoops to be where she is. Kyoya had a feeling—as long as the cards were played correctly—that he was standing in the presence of someone who could be a very powerful ally.

“Ootori-kun,” Watanabe-sama interjected, rejoining the group. “I hate to cut this short, but our schedule is full today.”

Kyoya showed the pair out of the office, bowing to them as they left. “I’ll be in touch with your father once we’ve made a decision” was the last thing he heard before closing the door and expelling a heavy sigh.

The rest was up to fate.


	7. Chapter 7

Eight days. Eight days had passed without a word about the merger. A waiting period this long, for Kyoya, was almost unheard of. Fortunately for him, Kaoru and his team had been installing surveillance cameras around the office, with each camera requiring access to the internet for wireless uploads of video footage. Much to Kyoya’s surprise, a camera wasn’t installed in his office. Maybe Yoshio did trust him after all.

“No word yet?” Kaoru asked over lunch. The duo had been frequenting the same restaurant all week that the waitstaff no longer had to ask for their order after being seated. Kyoya’s lips formed a thin line. “How long has it been?”

“Eight days.”

“That’s not terrible. Things like that can take a long time to follow through, especially if there’s more than one company looking to buy. I wouldn’t worry about it too much.” A comfortable silence fell over the young men for several moments, with the older still thinking about the merger and the younger wondering how to help. “Oh, I want to show you something.” Within seconds, Kyoya’s vision filled with an image of a white dress.

“Is this Haruhi’s wedding dress?” Kaoru nodded.

“Mom designed it, but Hikaru and I had some input. You see the veil?” Kyoya nodded. “The ring at the end of it is going to hold flowers, so Haruhi’s veil will have a flower crown.”

“That was your idea?”

"Yup. She couldn’t get the quiet wedding she wanted. But, for a day, she can be a woodland princess.”

Kyoya looked up at Kaoru, silently marveling at the man he’d become. “She’ll love it.”

\----

The ninth day’s end drew nearer and Kyoya was both relieved and anxious; relieved to have two days of rest, but anxious with no word still. His future, he felt, was resting on this decision and not knowing his fate began to eat away at him. Ruminating over the meeting, he almost didn’t hear Kaoru trying to get his attention. “Sorry, what?”

“Do you want to grab dinner? I think this project being completed deserves a little celebration.”

“You mean I won’t have to put you on the payroll?” Kyoya teased. Kaoru rolled his eyes, making the former smile. A sudden vibration alerted the older of the two men to check his pockets. Yoshio was calling. “Hello?”

“ _Whatever you did, it seemed to have worked_.”

“So, this means—”

“ _Yes. We’re meeting Watanabe and his daughter on Thursday. I’ll give you the details at dinner on Wednesday_.”

“Okay.” A wave of relief washed over Kyoya as he hung up the phone. “I did it,” he whispered.

“They said yes?” Kyoya nodded. “Congratulations. All the more reason to celebrate tonight.” Kaoru led the way out of the office and Kyoya followed suit, closing and locking his door behind him. When he turned to leave, he felt something bump against his chest before hearing something fall. Looking down, he found Yuki surrounded by papers that had scattered all over the floor.

“Here. Let me help you with that,” Kyoya proffered, kneeling down to collect the papers.

“Oh, no, you don’t have to. It’s my fault,” Yuki hurried, pulling herself and the loose papers together as quickly as she could.

“Yuki-san.”

“Yes, Kyoya-sama?” Yuki paused, turning her face to him.

“It was an accident,” Kyoya stated flatly as he handed her the last of the papers. “You can organize these on Monday. Go home and relax.”

“Yes, sir.” Maybe it was his imagination, but Kyoya swore he saw Yuki blush as she stood up and placed the papers on her desk, bowing to Kaoru on her way out the door. When Kyoya himself stood, he saw his redheaded companion with a smile on his face. It was the kind of smile that gave one the impression that its wearer knew something that everyone else didn’t.

“What?”

“Nothing. Let’s go, I’m hungry.”

\----

Two hours later, the young men had eaten dinner and returned to Kyoya’s apartment to continue their celebration with drinks. Compared to how he felt when Tamaki had visited him, Kyoya was, somehow, nervous with Kaoru there. Both of them were friends from his high school days. How could he be reacting so differently to them? For now, at least, the alcohol seemed to be doing its job of easing his mind.

“So, your father told you to act like you did when you were in the club to win the client over?” Kaoru asked, bewildered.

“Not with those exact words,” Kyoya replied. “He said the club lent me a skill set that could be used to our advantage.”

“So, you flirted with his daughter. It’s no wonder they picked The Ootori Group,” Kaoru shook his head, smiling.

“I assure you; I did not flirt with his daughter.” As much as Kyoya tried to fight it, he couldn’t hide the smile that was forming on his face.

“And poor Yuki-san. I don’t know how she keeps it together.“

“What do you mean?”

“What do you mean what do I mean? Did you not see her blushing when you helped her with those papers? She looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky.”

A chuckle escaped Kyoya’s lips. “She definitely wouldn’t be the first.” He took a sip of his drink, thinking back to Renge and some other…overzealous women he met at Stanford. “None of that stuff really did interest me.”

“None?” Kaoru questioned. “Not even at university?”

“There was one young woman with whom I was particularly close. She, actually—” A sudden realization hit Kyoya like he’d been struck by lightning. It all seemed too obvious now. “She reminded me of you.”

For a second, Kaoru forgot how to breathe. Could what he used to hope for actually be happening? Could a dream long-abandoned actually come true? More than anything, Kaoru owed it to himself to find out. “What happened?”

“Nothing. Missed opportunity, I suppose…But, don’t tell anyone. If word got out that an Ootori missed an opportunity, my reputation would be ruined.”

“Don’t worry. Your secret’s safe with me,” Kaoru smiled before taking another sip of his drink. Both of them, he realized, had so many missed opportunities. And here, another one had presented itself. There was no way in hell Kaoru was going to dodge it this time. “All things being equal, your fan club was bigger than I think you realize. At least…I got the benefit of getting to know the real you.”

Kyoya froze. He’d heard confessions before, but never like this. This was raw and honest and something for which he couldn’t have possibly prepared. Not even if he was given all the time in the world. _How do you even respond to something like this?_

“It’s getting late. I’m gonna go.” Kaoru stood up, walked over to the sink, and placed his drink inside it. “I’ll see you around.”

Kyoya vaguely heard the sounds of Kaoru’s footsteps as he left. His mind was too focused on their conversation. He shook his head and regretted it instantly.

 _Tomorrow. I’ll think about it tomorrow_.


	8. Chapter 8

Saturday was a terrible day for a headache. The sun shone too brightly. The birds chirped too loudly. The blue of the sky too blue. Even worse, still, the jarring vibration of his phone that had startled him awake. Intent on hating all of humanity, Kyoya decided on hating only most of humanity after glancing at the caller id. “Hello?”

“Kyoya?” Fuyumi chirped. “Were you still sleeping?”

“Yes.”

“This late? Oh dear. Well, Kasumi and I are on our way to visit you. We’ll be there in about ten minutes.”

“Okay. Bye.” Hanging up the phone, Kyoya rose from the bed and got himself ready. Underwear. Undershirt. Socks. Slacks. Shirt. Slippers. Brush teeth. Coffee, definitely coffee. Pain reliever.

“Master Kyoya,” Tachibana announced, “Mistress Shido is here.”

“Let her in.” Within seconds, the wobbly steps of a toddler bounded through the hall and into the room where its resident sat, his mother close behind him. Suddenly, everything that had been troubling Kyoya seemed to disappear, if only for a brief moment.

“Ko-ji!” Kasumi exclaimed, arms in the air. “Up, up!” Without a second thought, the boy’s uncle scooped him off the ground and tossed him into the air, earning a fit of giggles and squeals. “More, more!” Once again, Kyoya obliged as he brought his nephew to the floor before lifting him back up and tossing him into the air, a smile on his face as the child squealed again in delight. “More, more!”

“Kasumi, do you want to show Ko-ji your toys?” Fuyumi bribed. The boy nodded. “Then we have to walk over to them so Ko-ji can see them, okay?” Another nod. Kyoya set his nephew down, who then walked over to the pile of toys that were already set out on the living room floor, with Fuyumi following behind. Something about her appearance caught her brother off-guard, making him do a double-take to make absolutely sure of what he was seeing.

“Fuyumi. You’re pregnant again?”

“I’ve been waiting for you to come home so I could tell you. I’m due in a few months. It’s a girl this time. Isn’t this exciting?” Fuyumi pulled her brother into a hug that almost rivaled that of Tamaki’s overly excited ones. In that respect, the two of them were quite similar. “But you don’t want to hear about my boring pregnancy stuff. How were the last few months at Stanford? How was graduation? How’s it been being back home?”

Kyoya filled his sister in on most everything, except for what had been happening with Kaoru. If Kyoya himself didn’t understand what was going on, there was no way he could expect his sister too. Though he knew she’d be more understanding, there were some things best kept close to the chest. Especially in the Ootori family. No one could keep personal secrets like an Ootori.

\----

After his sister and nephew left, Kyoya spent the rest of the night thinking about his life since he’d come home—more specifically, thinking about Kaoru and wondering how their friendship had made the turn that it had. To have had a crush on someone when you saw them almost every day was one thing, but to still feel the same way years later? That was something entirely different.

Kyoya shook his head, unable to fathom it all. _How on earth could he have felt that way?_ His laptop awoke from its slumber with a tap of the spacebar. _And for that long?_ The web browser clicked to life. _Why did he wait all this time?_ Without thinking, Kyoya entered “Hitachiin Yuzuha” into the search bar and then the Enter key. Not surprisingly, her company’s website was the first result, followed by a slew of news headlines. Kyoya took great care in examining each page of the designer’s site. It was easy to forget how much time and effort could go into something that looked so simple.

In time, Kyoya stumbled upon a page that featured Yuzuha’s design team. Scrolling down, he saw a picture of the twins and a small portfolio for each of the brothers. Hikaru’s designs were bold and eye-catching, the asymmetry holding everything together. Kaoru’s designs drew the viewer inward with clean lines and intentionally placed textures or patterns. In a way, it was mesmerizing.

But what place did fashion have in relationships? And what place did relationships have in Kyoya’s world? Relationships were, after all, merely business agreements of some form or another. Highly rational, highly logical, no emotion. Emotions, much like paint, were too messy. One spill could spell disaster. A permanent stain once released--it could be cleaned up, blotted out, masked, but never undone.

The sudden vibration of Kyoya’s phone made him jump. He wasn’t expecting anyone to contact him, though he briefly wondered if it was Fuyumi saying that she forgot one of Kasumi’s toys. It was a text message from Tamaki. “ _Kyoya! We’re all getting together for dinner next week to celebrate Haruhi’s new job! Details later!_ ”

Though there may be some risk involved, it was hard to argue that some situations were better left played out.


	9. Chapter 9

In the days that followed his confession, Kaoru was, above all things, anxious. Was he too straightforward? Was he not straightforward enough? Was it too surprising? Had he not even been a thought on Kyoya’s radar? No, that couldn’t be true. Not after what he said about that classmate and the ways in which he’d reacted to Kaoru’s presence. Or were all those reactions mere manifestations of—

“Kaoru!”

“Huh?”

“You’re doing it again.”

“Oh, sorry.”

An exasperated sigh escaped Hikaru’s lips. “What’s gotten into you? You’ve been spacing out for days.”

“It’s nothing. Just work stuff.” The look that Hikaru gave his brother conveyed nothing short of disbelief. At least, by now, he knew better than to push it any further. Kaoru was capable of sorting things out on his own, no matter how much Hikaru still wanted to be the big brother and get rid of whatever was bothering his twin.

“Okay, well, don’t forget that we’re meeting Haruhi and the boss tonight for dinner. We’re finally going to be able to see her now that she’s finished all her training.”

“Just make sure you don’t blab to her about her dress. We know how you love to share secrets,” Kaoru teased.

“I won’t blab if you won’t cry,” Hikaru retorted.

“Sex pixie.”

“Sicko.”

“Your mama wears too much makeup,” they proclaimed in unison, laughter ensuing.

Tonight was going to be a decidedly good night.

\----

By the time the twins had reached the restaurant, the sun hung low in the Tokyo sky. Sunset was still some time away; but, even so, the air felt charged. It was probably just the weather and the heat of summer, Kaoru decided as he opened the door and passed over the threshold into the coolness of the air conditioning, Hikaru following after him. The energy inside the restaurant matched the energy outside it. Tables were filled as far as the eye could see, which was unusual for a weekday evening. Chatter abounded. Servers rushed from table to table, dodging each other and patrons alike in the process. _Huh_.

Kaoru felt a brush against his shoulder as Hikaru pushed past him, searching for their friends. Several long minutes later, they found them. The twins exchanged knowing looks and charged—as much as the space allowed--toward the table. “Haruhi!” Four arms wrapped around their friend’s tiny frame and held tightly to her, engulfing her like a monster to their prey.

“Hikaru, Kaoru. I’m so glad you’re here.”

“Hey,” Tamaki whined. “Stop hogging my fiancée.”

“You’re the one who hogs her,” Hikaru retorted.

“You get to see her every day,” Kaoru added.

In time, Haruhi extracted herself from her friends' embrace, who settled for sitting on her other side. It was only then that Kaoru realized that the four of them were sitting along one side of a table meant for eight. Before he could wonder who else would be joining them, a high-pitched “Haru-chan” reached his ears. Within half a second, arms flung around Haruhi to pull her into a second embrace and a large hand landed gently on her head.

“Honey-senpai. Mori-senpai,” Haruhi exclaimed, turning her head to examine them. The taller of the duo smiled while the shorter giggled, releasing his hold before they both took their seats at the table across from the twins.

A knot formed in Kaoru’s stomach. _If Honey and Mori are here, then that means_ —

Haruhi felt a hand on her shoulder. “Congratulations,” a familiar voice whispered in her ear. “And thank you for the food.” She smiled, turning to face her fiancé’s best friend.

“You made it.”

“Wouldn’t miss it.” Kyoya walked to the other side of the table, patting Tamaki twice on the shoulder as he passed, and took his place across from the blond. In turn, he greeted the rest of the table, saving Kaoru for last and lingering a second longer than socially appropriate, before turning his attention elsewhere.

An electrical current burned through Kaoru’s body. Starting from the toes and racing all the way up to his crown, every inch of him was on fire. Something had definitely changed since his confession, though whether it was good or bad was yet to be seen.

“Look at us, all together again,” Tamaki gushed. “Our little family.” A smile lit his face for a moment before something caught his attention. He called over a server and, within a few minutes, seven cups filled with sake were placed in front of each group member. “A toast,” Tamaki started, lifting his cup. The others following his lead. “First, to the seven of us, reuniting after all this time. Second, to Haruhi, for landing an excellent job after graduation. All those countless hours of searching. The blood, sweat, and tears—”

“Tamaki...” Haruhi protested.

“Finally, to our new journeys—both personal and professional. May they be everything we could ever wish for and more. 乾杯!”

“乾杯,” everyone replied, sipping their sake in quiet amidst the thrumming of the restaurant.

_Everything we could ever wish for, huh?_

\----

“You guys are all coming to the show, right?” Hikaru asked once everyone’s plates had been cleared from the table.

Kyoya’s ears perked up. Certainly, this wasn’t a last-minute idea. Shows need to be planned weeks, if not months, in advance. So how had Kyoya never heard about it before tonight? He cautioned a look at Kaoru, attempting to convey what Haruhi vocalized.

“What show?” The twins stared at her, slack-jawed.

“You don’t remember me telling you about the fashion show the twins and their mother put together?” Tamaki asked. “It’s next weekend.”

“Oh. It must’ve slipped my mind. Sorry, guys.”

“But you’re still coming, right?” the twins questioned in unison.

“Definitely.”

“Yay!”

“Reiko-chan, Takashi, and I will be there, too.” Honey added. “Right, Takashi?” Mori nodded in response.

“What about you, Kyoya?” Tamaki inquired. Without thinking, Kaoru’s eyes set on Kyoya’s face. He didn’t know what answer to expect, but he hoped to any higher power that was listening that they’d show him favor.

“I don’t know why I wouldn’t.” For a heartbeat, Kyoya’s eyes flashed to Kaoru, who let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. Could this really be happening? “After all, fashion is a fairly new interest of mine.”


	10. Chapter 10

Another cursed morning meeting. Yoshio was doing this on purpose, Kyoya was sure of it. The only thing missing to make his case was evidence which, arguably, was the most important part. Though Yoshio insisting the two of them ride together was more than enough for a good start.

Yuki had been a godsend, coming in earlier than normal to make sure the meeting room was set up when Watanabe and his daughter had first visited. Even if it personally cost him, Kyoya was determined to make sure she got a bonus at the end of the year.

“Use this day as a learning experience, Kyoya,” his father advised him before their guests arrived. “One day, this could be your doing.”

For a moment, Kyoya felt his heart stop. Could his father really be planning to hand the company to his youngest son in due time? Or was this another test? A tease, a twitch of the strings just to see how much further he could pull?

A knock sounded on the meeting room door. “Ootori-sama, Kyoya-sama,” Yuki’s voice rang out, “Watanabe-sama and Watanabe-san are here.”

\----

The importance of writing a first draft is to transcribe matter into existence; it does not have to be—and is not expected to be—perfect. It must go through a process of revision to change any undesirable wording and to make it sound more agreeable and cohesive. By the time the meeting drew to a close, the contract had been edited with so much red, it was a wonder that it did not start bleeding. After a visit with the surgeon, it would be ready for more scrutiny at their next meeting.

“Have you seen Suoh-kun recently?” Yoshio asked his son as they and their guests gathered their things to go about their days. The question caught Kyoya off-guard, but not enough to throw him completely.

“I had dinner with him earlier this week. We’re going to a fashion show next weekend.”

“The Hitachiin Yuzuha show?” Kaida asked, her eyes widening in shock just enough for Kyoya to notice. He nodded. “That’s...surprising.”

“I went to high school with her sons. A group of us are going to show our support.”

“Oh, Kaida,” the woman’s father piped in, “you’re going to that show too, aren’t you? Maybe the two of you will run into—”

“It’s a big venue, Father. I think we’d have better luck finding a needle in a haystack.”

Kyoya bit back a smile. Were all businesswomen this biting? Or was that trait uniquely hers due to her circumstance? Either way, being in her presence made Kyoya feel something he wasn’t used to feeling. She expertly handled herself one-on-one in their first meeting and showed the capability of demonstrating to her father that he was stepping over the line. Maybe, in some way, what Kyoya felt was a mix: one-part admiration, another part jealousy.


	11. Chapter 11

Time was such a controversial matter. For some, there was too much, for others, there was not enough. Time had flown, time had crawled, and time had even stood completely still. Hours disguised themselves as minutes, and minutes as hours. For Kaoru, time passed both too fast and too slow.

With the upcoming show, every spare minute that wasn’t spent at work was dedicated to executing details and making last-minute adjustments for the twins’ design debut. Models measured and fitted. Outfits steamed and pressed. Platform set up and leveled off. Music mixed. Lighting adjusted and timed to the music. Nevertheless, there were times when Kaoru found himself...distracted...in the best and worst way.

“Alright, everyone,” Yuzuha called, “bring it in.” A group formed around the designer, both of her boys on either side. “I know this isn’t our usual setting, but it's still an important night. Do your best, everyone.”

“First models up in three minutes,” the stage director shouted. Backstage dissolved into a panic.

\----

In front of the stage, a crowd amassed and filled the seats. With the room stuffed to the gills, voices filled the air with a sound almost like a buzz—loud and off-putting. As Kyoya found his friends and made his way to his designated seat, the outer buzz internalized within his body. He felt his entire being hum but couldn't decide whether or not it was meant to be a good thing.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught someone sitting down next to him. He knew he’d seen them before, but it took a moment to register from where. _The needle in the haystack_. “Watanabe-san?”

The woman turned at the sound of her name, focusing her attention on the one who addressed her. Just like her neighbor, she took a moment before speaking, racking her brain for some kind of recognition. “Oh, Ootori-san, hello. I didn’t recognize you without a suit and tie.”

“It seems I must have one of those forgettable faces, then.”

“You’re bound to make a good businessman; false modesty does not suit you.” Kyoya chuckled, making the woman smile ever so slightly.

“What brings you here tonight?”

“Celebrating a friend’s birthday. She’s the fashionista of our group. I’m afraid my interests lie elsewhere.”

“Not everything can be interesting to everyone. I’ll admit, I only recently started becoming drawn to fashion myself.”

“Really?” Watanabe-san inquired. “What piqued your interest?”

Kyoya’s mouth went dry. How could he have managed to back himself into such a corner as this? An act of this magnitude he thought only Tamaki could manage. _Idiot. Now what?_

Suddenly, miraculously, the lights dimmed and faded, leaving only the ones focused on the stage untouched. Music began to play, and the first model strutted onto the stage.

Kyoya sighed in relief.

\----

Several hours later, the space previously filled with people, chatter, and music had turned quiet and nearly barren. Patrons parted ways, models made their way out the door, technicians took down the stage and then, too, shuffled themselves home. The only remaining in attendance were the club members, who slowly began to dissipate, save for two. They hadn’t been alone together since that night, making each of them very aware of the other’s presence.

“So, what did you think of the show?” Kaoru asked, trying to save himself from an awkward silence.

“It was interesting, though I don’t have much to compare it to,” Kyoya replied. “I particularly liked that red dress with the cape and texture on the shoulder. That was your design, right?”

Kaoru nodded. “How could you tell?”

“Your designs aren’t as bold as Hikaru’s, but your lines are cleaner. Your clothes also have a subtle focal point that draws the viewer in.”

“You noticed that?”

“Why are you so surprised? You should know by now that it’s more than just your style choices that set you apart.”

Without warning, the graveyard that resided within Kaoru changed. Seeds he didn’t even know were there took hold in the dirt and anchored themselves. Stems broke through the topsoil, sprouting buds that bloomed into flowers. A garden had emerged, colorful and vibrant.

_Oh_.


	12. Ch 12

Another Sunday, another last day of freedom. Though, in truth, if you were an Ootori, you never really had freedom to begin with. Your life was much like an authentic Italian suit—tailor-made and costly. At one time, Kyoya thought his suit fit perfectly fine. The color scheme was pleasant enough and the cut looked good on him. Lately, however, something about it changed. Much like his apartment, his suit no longer felt right.

Kyoya contemplated this as Tachibana approached. “Master Kyoya, Master Kaoru is here.” _Kaoru?_

“Let him in.” Within a minute, Kaoru passed the threshold from the entry to the kitchen, Tachibana following closely with a large bouquet of flowers that he placed on the table in front of Kyoya. “What’s this for?”

“My mom wanted to send the club thank yous for being at the show, so I decided to bring these to you.” Kaoru nodded a thanks to Tachibana as the guard made his way out.

“Oh. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

Kyoya inspected the flowers, silently remarking on the skill and attention to detail it took to arrange them. He wondered if Kaoru had done it himself.

“Well,” Kaoru started, “I guess I’ll—”

“Since you came all the way here, you might as well stay for a while. I have a movie that I was about to watch. You like Spanish films, right?” Kyoya did indeed have a Spanish film in his possession that he had a feeling Kaoru would like. Though, whether or not he was about to watch it was a questionable matter.

“Yeah...”

“I’ll put it on, then. Have a seat.”

“So,” Kaoru started as he sat on the couch, “are you pulling all of this from memory? Or do you have your notebook hidden somewhere?”

Kyoya chuckled. “Wouldn’t you like to know,” he replied, taking a seat mere inches from Kaoru, who froze instantly and barely dared to breathe.

\----

The movie was probably very good. But, given the circumstances, what played on the television screen was the last thing on Kaoru’s mind. His attention rested solely on the person sitting next to him; he couldn’t concentrate on anything else.

“What did you think?” Kyoya asked.

“Oh.” Kaoru paused, collecting his thoughts. “It was interesting.”

 “I thought so, too.”

A momentary silence fell between them, each of them desperate for something—anything--to say.

“So, you like the flowers?”

“Yes, thank you.” Kyoya’s mouth formed a half-smile. “I’m sure Tamaki was over the moon when you delivered his.”

Kaoru’s brow furrowed. “I didn’t give him any flowers.”

“But aren’t the others—”

“They’re getting cards. _I_ brought _you_ flowers.”

Every word that Kyoya had ever learned escaped him. Vacancies replaced vowels; cracks showed where consonants had been. Kanji collapsed in on themselves, folding like intricate roadmaps.

“Your glasses are dirty. Here,” Kaoru said, carefully removing Kyoya’s glasses and wiping the lenses with his shirt. Kyoya watched him in stunned silence. Was this the “caring” he had always heard about when former classmates would talk about their relationships? Kaoru cautiously put the glasses back on Kyoya’s nose, making sure the arms were secure on his ears. He pulled back minutely to surmise his work. “Better.”

In Kaoru’s eyes, Kyoya saw every tense: past, present, and future. With past came hindsight, perfect vision of what he couldn’t see before him then; with the future, clairvoyance of the next seventy years of his life. As for the present…

Before his brain realized it, Kyoya’s body leaned in and his eyes closed. A kiss planted itself softly, almost hesitantly, on Kaoru’s lips. Smooth, warm, surprising. No room left for a reaction. As quickly as it came on did the kiss recede, a sudden chill of air taking its place, its loss already lamented. Once again, the young men’s eyes met. For the first time, Kaoru saw things he never expected to find: insecurity, self-doubt, worry. Now it was his turn. Kaoru leaned forward, bringing his lips to Kyoya’s, who responded one, twice, three times before they each placed a hand behind the other’s neck to pull them closer.

_So, this is what it feels like_ , Kyoya thought, _to be home_.


	13. Ch 13

Kaoru woke the next morning—and every morning that week—with utmost contentment. He finally kissed Kyoya, and Kyoya had even kissed him first. It would have been his wildest dream come true, if he had even dared to dream it. Lost in thought, Kaoru jumped at the vibration of his cell phone on his desk. Smiling at the name on the screen, he donned his earbuds and answered the video chat.

“You missed me that much already? We just talked last night.” A quiet chuckle escaped his lips.

“I’m actually reading a report, but it’s a little hard to get through,” Kyoya replied.

“So, you’re using me as a distraction? I feel cheap.”

“I wouldn’t consider you cheap.”

“Thank—”

“Your clothes are too expensive for that label.” Through the sound of his own laugh, Kyoya could hear “you prick” coming through the earbuds. Just then, Yuki-san crossed into his office with a folder and placed it gently on his desk. “Thank you, Yuki-san.”

“Yuki-san is there?” Kaoru questioned excitedly. “Hi, Yuki-san!” Kyoya jumped at the pitch of the former’s voice.

“You are aware she can’t hear you, right?”

“Put her on. I want to say ‘hi.’”

“Yuki-san?”

The young woman stopped, turning on her heels to face her boss. “Yes, Kyoya-sama?”

“Can you come over here, please?” he asked, gesturing to the space next to him. “Kaoru wants to say ‘hi,’” he stated, pointing to his phone as she reached him.

“Hitachiin-sama?” Kaoru waved at the bewildered secretary, who bowed in response, making him chuckle.

“That’s all, Yuki-san, thank you,” Kyoya said. “You can go back to your desk.”

“Yes, sir.” Yuki bowed to each of the men before heading for the door.

“So, how many shades of red did she turn before reaching you?” Kaoru teased.

“Shut up.” Kaoru laughed, forcing a smile to turn up the corners of Kyoya’s mouth.

A loud knock sounded on the redhead’s door, causing him to jump. “I gotta go.”

“Okay, bye.”

“Bye.” Kaoru hung up as the door opened and Hikaru made his way inside the office. Still, the younger of the two couldn’t hide the smile that crept its way across his face.

“What’s with that look?” Hikaru inquired.

“What look?”

“Like you’re delirious, like how you’ve been looking all week.”

“Delirious?”

“So, who is it?”

“Who’s what?”

“Kaoru.” Hikaru’s voice turned stern. He wasn’t going to let his brother get away without telling him who he was talking to. They could keep secrets from everyone, just not from each other. That was their deal.

“It’s Kyoya.”

“Kyoya?” The name felt abstract to Hikaru as he said it out loud. It was familiar yet, somehow, different and foreign. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, especially after spotting him in some candid shots from the fashion show. He was smiling with some young woman who sat next to him, her face indiscernible.

“Yes, Kyoya. What’s with that tone?”

“Just be careful, okay? This situation is—”

“I know what the situation is like,” Kaoru retorted. “Let’s go to lunch; I’m starving.” He locked his computer, brushed past Hikaru, and walked out of the room, holding the door for his brother.

“Yeah. Sure. Okay.”


	14. Chapter 14

The last two weeks before the wedding left Tamaki in an utter frenzy, which, of course, was released on Kyoya in largely incoherent rants and late-night emails. Each subsequent ramble grew increasingly more ridiculous than its predecessor. What if the flowers were the wrong color? What if the band showed up late? What if there wasn’t enough cake to feed everyone--especially with Honey-senpai’s sweet tooth? What if Ranka was planning on speaking up at the “speak now” invitation? He did pull a prank on the couple the night they announced their engagement to their parents, you know.

“Why are you telling _me_ all of this and not Haruhi?” Kyoya asked over the phone. “She’s the one that’s marrying you.”

“She’s at work.”

“ _I’m_ at work.”

“But she’s too busy to answer my calls.”

_Or too smart_.

“So, what do you have planned for my bachelor party?”

“Again, Japanese men don’t have bachelor parties.”

“Oh, really? Frenchmen do.”

_Of course they do_.

\----

And so, several days later, the six original members of the Host Club journeyed to an onsen as part of their “gentleman’s getaway” before the wedding. They rented the entire building for the afternoon and, thus, had the entire spring to themselves. The company’s signs on the drive promised an experience of utmost relaxation. Kyoya hoped, for the sake of the business, that their statement was true. Too much time had passed since his last break and he could definitely tell that he needed one.

“Hello and welcome, sirs,” the smiling receptionists nearly sang as the group stepped into the building from the limo. Though simple in decor, the entrance had a look about it that could easily persuade guests into an aura of calmness. Perhaps it was ambient music and the scent of vanilla mixed with eucalyptus. The group, almost simultaneously, felt a little lighter. “The bathing stations are through these doors. Your towels have already been placed in their stalls. Do you require anything else before you partake in the onsen?” The young men declined. “Have a pleasant stay.”

Upon entering the bathing station, all six immediately walked into their separate stalls, disrobed, and washed and dried off their bodies. Honey and Mori exited to the spring first, shortly followed by Hikaru and Kaoru. The outside had all the appearance of an oasis, even in the middle of the city. Ample trees provided shade. Large rocks created a formation that blocked the view of the facility’s other buildings so that bathers could feel secluded. Rocks on the other side formed a bank, separating bathers from the greenery. On the far end of the spring was a roof and pillar structure, creating another area shaded from the sun. The water shone a crystal-clear so blue that it almost looked refreshing amidst the summer heat.

Kaoru situated himself in the water and let his eyes gaze at the scenery. _It’s so quiet and peaceful. You almost wouldn’t think that such a place would be—oh, god_. In a flash, Kaoru looked up, down, around, any direction other than where his eyes had just been. In recent years, more and more onsens adopted policies to let bathers buy or rent suits but, by and large, most throughout the country maintained the tradition of total nudity—a concept that Kaoru himself had not taken into account even though he was completely naked himself. The difference between seeing himself, or even a friend, naked and seeing a crush naked differed on multiple levels. The moment of seeing Kyoya, however briefly, was sure not to leave Kaoru’s mind anytime soon.

True to his nature, Kyoya noticed the younger twin’s behavior almost immediately. He pondered what could have inspired such actions for a moment before the realization came to him. The tiniest of smirks played across his lips as he wondered what could be running through Kaoru’s mind.

“Mitsukuni...” Mori started after their four juniors had left to return to their bathing stations.

“That was unexpected, wasn’t it, Takashi?” his cousin replied.

“Yeah.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The wedding has finally arrived! Please note that the story gets very NSFW after the 3rd page break. If you are not comfortable with that kind of content, skip to the next chapter!

Orange. Purple. The colors vividly, vibrantly played in front of Kyoya’s eyes; their movements almost like a dance, harmonizing, coming together, intertwining. Suddenly, a harsh green appeared, trying to wiggle its way between the two. As much as the other colors tried to escape, the third persisted until, finally launching itself between them, knocking them over. A strange sound made its way to Kyoya’s ears and then it happened.

“ _It’s wedding day!_ ” The shout jolted Kyoya awake and the sun from the open curtains blinded him. He never thought he’d commit murder so early in the day, but there was a first time for everything.

“Don’t make me kill you today,” he grumbled. “I’d hate to have to disappoint Haruhi by telling her that you died.”

Tamaki leapt onto his friend’s bed, shaking him and annoying him even further. The two shared a room in the hotel where the wedding was taking place. It connected to a common room that was shared between them and their other four close friends. Thankfully, Tamaki and Kyoya shared a room only for one night. But, sometimes, one time was once too many. “It’s a good thing remarks like that no longer phase me because _it’s wedding day_ ,” the blond singsonged. A pillow forcefully hit him square in the face. “Hey!”

“Be glad it wasn’t my fist.”

A knock sounded on the door to the hotel hallway. “Room service,” the employee called. Tamaki rose from the bed, opened the door, and closed it behind the server when they left. The scent of coffee filled Kyoya’s nostrils, causing him to sit up. Tamaki grabbed a mug and poured the hot liquid into it before handing it to Kyoya, “Truce?” who hesitated a moment before accepting the offering.

“For now.”

____

The rest of the morning and early afternoon passed quickly. Between spending time with his friends, serving as the runner between Tamaki and Haruhi to ease the former’s nerves, and getting himself dressed, Kyoya found little time to reflect on the reality of the situation. It didn’t hit him until he visited Haruhi for the final time. Hair and makeup done, fully dressed in her gown and veil, she was nothing short of a vision, the angel that everyone knew her to be.

“How do I look?” she asked him, her nerves showing just a little.

“Breathtaking,” he replied without hesitation. He leaned down and kissed her temple, careful not to ruin her foundation. “Tamaki is the luckiest man in the world.” Crimson flushed her cheeks.

“Senpai...”

“It’s almost time for the ceremony to start,” Renge interrupted. “Now, shoo.” Kyoya obliged, sneaking a handful of tissues and stuffing them into his jacket on his way out. He had a feeling they would be needed later.

By the time the wedding started, hundreds of people had gathered and taken their seats, anxiously awaiting to share in the special moment with the bride and groom. First in the procession, Tamaki glided down the aisle, taking his place near the minister. His parents followed him. Careful of Anne-Sophie’s health, Yuzuru led her gently to their seats. Kirimi Nekozawa, accompanied by her older brother, carefully scattered flowers down the aisle. The guests “oohed” and “ahhed” as they watched the little girl march and take her seat near the front. Next, Renge entered, floating as gracefully as she could. Escorting her were the twins, each of them hooked on one of her arms. Reiko accompanied by Honey and Mori followed, and Mei and Kyoya after them. Briefly, he and Kaoru exchanged glances and smiles before the older man took his place behind the groom. The music changed. Immediately, the guests stood. Gasps emerged and breaths hitched as Haruhi entered with her father. Kyoya glanced at Tamaki, who stood there awestruck, smiling, and with tears welling in his eyes. At the end of the aisle, Haruhi felt something wet hit her hand as Tamaki took it. She smiled as a tissue appeared in her vision. She took it, knowing who provided it without even having to look in their direction. She silently thanked Kyoya before dabbing at Tamaki’s eyes. A quiet giggle erupted from behind her lips.

The rest of the club watched as their friends finally tied the knot. None of them could think of a better moment than this one.

____

The wedding party entered the reception hall after the formal pictures, cheered by guests as the band announced their arrival. Tamaki’s parents; Ranka; Kirimi and Nekozawa; Renge and the twins; Reiko, Honey, and Mori; Mei and Kyoya; and, finally, the bride and groom who immediately began their first dance as husband and wife to Utada Hikaru’s “誓い” upon stepping onto the dance floor. In turn, each of the other host club members danced with Haruhi, all of them swearing to cherish their moments for the rest of their remaining days. Truth be told, all of them loved her in their own way and she them. For all the trouble and occasional grief they had caused her, she couldn’t imagine her life without them. They had become her family, and she theirs.

Not long after the father-daughter dance ended did Haruhi announce her official retirement from dancing and watched her new husband and mother-in-law share in the mother-son dance. As the rest of the guests made their way back to the floor, Kyoya and Kaoru stayed back and chatted amongst themselves. They were in the middle of a conversation when two figures approached them.

“Ootori-kun,” Watanabe-sama interjected. “A lovely ceremony, wasn’t it?”

Kyoya stood and bowed to the man and his daughter. “Indeed, sir. I can’t imagine a better one for my friend and his bride.” The song changed and Kaida’s expression perked up. “Do you know this song, Watanabe-san?”

“Oh, yes. It’s one of my favorites.” She turned to her father. “Come on, let’s dance to it.”

“Kaida, you know I’m an old man. My dancing days ended long ago.” her father replied. “But I’m sure Ootori-kun wouldn’t mind being my stand-in.”

“Father, please—”

”I’d be delighted to have the honor.” Kyoya extended his hand which Kaida took after a moment of hesitation. Kaoru’s chest tightened as he saw the two of them walk away. He watched as they shared conversation and laughter; his vision reddened, and his ears heated with each passing second. Instinctively he knew. He was jealous.

Most of the guests had left by the time the night neared its end. Only the wedding party remained. Kyoya felt exhaustion rage through his entire body. The day had been long. And also short. Somehow. His watch showed nearly midnight and he knew it was time to take his leave. He patted Tamaki on the shoulder and took Haruhi’s hand to place a chaste kiss on it.

“What’s up with you?” the bride demanded.

“What do you mean?”

“You’ve been nice and gentlemanly all day. What’s your motive?”

“As much you may disbelieve it, I do revel in the thought of love from time to time,” Kyoya replied, offering a genuine smile. Upon hearing those words, Kaoru ducked his head and smirked, an action noticed only by Tamaki. “I promise to return to my usual self by tomorrow.”

Haruhi eyed her friend suspiciously as she watched him exit the hall. A mere minute after Kyoya took his leave, Kaoru kissed Haruhi’s cheek and did the same. A “huh” escaped Tamaki’s lips.

“What?”

“Nothing, my wife,” he stated. He pulled her in close and kissed her, making her forget what had happened only seconds prior. She could get used to this.

____

Finally back in his room, Kyoya let a long-held sigh escape him. Even though the day had been pleasant—one of the best days he’d experienced—the feel of his shoes did not hold that same quality. Kyoya felt instant relief as he untied the laces and kicked off the uncomfortable footwear. _Ahh_. Then came the jacket, followed by the tie, belt, buttons on his dress shirt and trousers, and the neat tuck of the former into the latter. Just as he was about to remove the offending clothes, a knock sounded on the door that connected his room to the common room shared by himself, the twins, and Honey and Mori-senpai. On the other side of the door stood Kaoru in a near similar state of undress.

“Can I come in?” Surprised, Kyoya wordlessly stepped aside to let the redhead in only to be taken aback even more when urgent lips pressed on his after the door had closed, making his back hit the wood behind him with a thud. Hands wove up his chest and around his neck, pulling him in. A tongue darted out, licked his, and explored his mouth. The temperature in the room rose at least ten degrees. Kyoya grunted and placed his hands on Kaoru’s hips and pulled them roughly into him, earning a moan in response.

Pushing off the door, the lovers made their way to the edge of the bed, climbing onto it when the Kaoru felt the footboard press against his calves. He laid himself on the mattress; the older hovered above him, running his hand from the younger’s neck, down his torso, over his abdomen, settling on his groin, and rubbing there. Kaoru groaned and bucked his hips up, a non-verbal plea for more. _You_ are _fun to tease_. Kyoya rubbed the sensitive spot for another thirty seconds before giving in to the request. Slowly, painfully, he undid Kaoru’s button and zipper. He tugged at the waistband of the young man’s trousers and underwear, who obliged by lifting his hips, allowing for the materials to be pulled down just enough to fully experience the pleasure he was about to receive. Kyoya supported himself with one hand while touching Kaoru with the other, keeping his eyes trained on his face. Up, down. Up, down. Again and again, twisting as he did so,  until that glorious moment of release. Even in this state, especially in this state, he was beautiful.

Kaoru panted as Kyoya got a towel from the bathroom, cleaned him up, and readjusted his clothes so that they properly covered him. Recovered, the redhead pulled the brunette on top of him and rolled them both over, positioning himself to be in charge. “My turn.”

“You just had your turn.”

The twin shook his head. “Nah. This is what I wanted.”

A breath lodged itself in Kyoya’s throat, stifling him. His zipper inched downward, and he lifted his hips at the feel of both his trousers and underwear being pulled down just enough. A chilly air hit him and, for half a second, he wondered if anything would happen after all. The thought dissipated as soon as it came on, with the feel of Kaoru’s tongue against him. Involuntarily, he pulled the bedsheets into a death grip as air finally escaped his lungs. He bit back a moan that was sure to be loud enough to disturb some neighbors. A devilish grin snaked its way onto Kaoru’s face. _I’m the only one who’s ever gotten to see him like this_. _The only one who’s ever going to_. He continued with his divine torture, kissing, licking, and sucking along the way, until he felt Kyoya get close. There, he switched to touch and watched as the carefully controlled facade came entirely undone. It was mesmerizing.

With the same towel, Kaoru cleaned Kyoya up before tossing it onto the floor and fixing his clothes as was done to him earlier. The younger of the two men laid down next to the older, their fingers brushing against each other. Kyoya placed his hand on top of Kaoru’s and the two intertwined their fingers. They laid like that in companionable silence, each reflecting on what had happened and how wonderful it had felt.

 _How does that song go?_ Kaoru thought mere moments before falling asleep. _Heureux, heureux à en mourir_.


	16. Chapter 16

The sunlight of the next morning filtered in through the hotel window, waking Kaoru from his sleep. He looked down at his hand, still intertwined with Kyoya’s, and smiled a dopey smile. It all felt like a dream—everything from their reunion leading up to last night. And if it was, he didn’t ever want to wake up. A contented sigh escaped him. The world, at that moment, was perfect.

Kaoru watched as Kyoya stirred, opened his eyes, adjusted to the daylight. The brunette looked down at the hand still locked with the redhead’s, smiled a half-smile, and yawned.

“Morning,” Kyoya whispered, his voice still groggy.

“Morning.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever slept that well.”

“I’m more than happy to offer my services to you as much as you’d like. For a price.”

“I’m sure we can find an agreeable arrangement.”

The two men smiled then fell into a comfortable silence; the older started to wonder what would happen next while the younger plucked up his courage. He was ready to express what he’d felt for so long.

“Kyoya, I—”

A knock on the cut him short, draining all of his resolve. Kyoya removed his hand and made his way over to the door, opening it just enough to fit himself in the gap between the wood and its frame. Hikaru stood on the other side, his expression dark as he surmised his friend’s appearance.

“Is Kaoru with you?”

“Why? What would happen if I said yes?”

“Just tell him to get dressed so we can have breakfast with the newlyweds before we all go home, okay? They want all of us to eat together.”

“I’ll make a note of that.”

“Whatever.” Kyoya closed the door as Hikaru walked away. He knew there would be hell to pay if things turned sour. Even still, he didn’t feel worry lurking around the corner.

“I should go get dressed,” Kaoru remarked as he got up from the bed and approached the door. He kissed Kyoya once. Twice. Three times. Not enough. Then took his leave; the door closed behind him.

The smile that formed on Kyoya’s lips felt so foreign, yet so familiar. _I shouldn’t be allowed to be this happy_.

 ____

Inside Yoshio’s office, he and Watanabe sat with lit cigars. Smoke filled the room as each of them puffed, puffed, and blew away smoke before disappearing almost as quickly as it formed. Today was the day that they had been waiting for. They’d been formulating this plan for months. Now, it finally all came to a head.

“You know, Ootori,” Watanabe mused. “Your youngest son really impressed me.”

“Given his position, Kyoya’s fought harder for his place than his brothers ever had to. He’s surpassed all of my expectations and more,” Yoshio replied.

“Which is why he presented himself so well at our first meeting. And why Kaida responded better to him than anyone else.” He puffed on his cigar once more and exhaled a cloud of smoke. “He’s sure to enhance the reputation of his family and the business.”

“With your daughter alongside him, the future of this merger looks bright. Shall we sign the contract, Watanabe?”

“Indeed.”

The men took turns applying their signatures, each on their designated lines. A stamp on the front page ensured the paper’s validity. A firm handshake sealed the deal.

For the two businessmen, things were looking up.


	17. Chapter 17

Over and over again, memories of Tamaki and Haruhi’s wedding night and the morning after played in Kaoru’s head. At home, at work, in the car, in the shower. The night had been something he’d never even allowed himself to think about. In the morning, he’d almost confessed his feelings, laid himself bare for everything to be seen. His confidences, his insecurities, his desires. They all weighed heavy on him. He had the perfect moment to convey them. Then the moment slipped away.

The buzzing of a text alert on his phone brought Kaoru back to the reality of his office. Hikaru had sent a message.

_Have you read the news today?_

      No, why?

_There’s an article out. About Kyoya._

One quick web search later, the office that had surrounded the younger twin mere seconds ago vanished. The world stopped and time itself stood still.

“Youngest Ootori Son and Daughter of Medicine Japan CEO Engaged”

What kind of nightmare was this? Had the universe been replaced by an alternate hellish one? What was going on?

A subsequent text from Hikaru appeared. “ _Want me to kick his ass?_ ” But Kaoru couldn’t respond, not until he heard the truth. Outside the company building, his driver stood waiting for him. “Where to, sir?”

“The Ootori Group h.q. Step on it.”

The redhead let his foot out of the door before the car had even stopped in front of its destination. With his anger burning like the color of his hair, Kaoru made his way inside and beelined straight for a certain door.

“Hitachiin-sama” Yuki started, surprised. “Kyoya-sama is—” Those were the only words she could emit before the unexpected guest burst into her boss’s office and slammed the door behind him.

“What the hell is this?!” he demanded, showing the article to a bewildered Kyoya who looked at the screen wide-eyed.

The brunette pulled out his phone and called his father. It rang once, twice, picking up on the third ring.

“ _Hello?_ ”

With all the calmness he could muster, the son began. “I know my eyesight is not stellar, but I do believe there’s been a misprint in today’s headlines.”

“ _What makes you say that?_ ”

“There’s no way Watanabe Kaida-san could have accepted a proposal from me because I didn’t offer her one.”

“Oh, don’t worry, I proposed; her father accepted.” Kyoya suddenly felt winded. He couldn’t breathe. His throat tightened and he thought he might choke. “Honestly, Kyoya, to think you’re still so naive about these things.” A sigh blew into the speaker. “The engagement party is tomorrow night at 7. Don’t be late.” Yoshio hung up, leaving his son in stunned silence before he, too, did the same. Feeling slightly faint, he grabbed an arm of his chair and sat down. There was so much information to process all at once. If only he had the time to—

“So, you are engaged,” Kaoru stated.

“It appears that way.”

“What are you going to do about it?” Silence. “So this is it. After everything, it all comes down to this.” Again silence. “You’re a coward.“

“What do you want me to do, Kaoru?” Kyoya replied at last. Irritation rang in his voice, stinging the younger man’s ears. “It’s not like I have a choice in the matter.”

“Right. Well...congratulations on your engagement. I’m sure your father and father-in-law will be very happy together.” Kaoru’s words held every ounce of bitterness that they deserved. They and the sound of the door slamming shut on his way out made Kyoya wince. As much as it hurt, it all felt so appropriate. People like Kyoya weren’t supposed to be with people like Kaoru.

_Fate was too harsh on you_.

____

Kyoya didn’t get much work done after the incident. His mind swam with possibilities of what could have happened to lead to that moment. He...and Watanabe-san...engaged? He’d only met the woman a total of four, maybe five, times. There was no way their fathers could have taken such measures based on that fact alone. Kyoya’s head shot up. Unless they had been planning it all along. In a way, Kyoya had to commend his father for his actions; they were impersonal and business-like, and caught everyone off-guard. His trademark. _Brilliant work, old man_. But how could this be explained to Kaoru?

In a manner very unlike himself, Kyoya left his office to go confront Kaoru without a plan. His nerves buzzed the whole way to the twins’ residence and up the porch stairs to the front door. As he raised his arm to knock, the door opened, revealing a pair of golden eyes on the other side. Murderous intent. It had been years since Kyoya had seen that look, but it was the first time he’d been on the receiving end of it.

“You’re lucky I’ve been ordered not to kill you.”

“Hikaru. Please. I just want to explain—”

“He doesn’t need an explanation. You’re not the only socialite in the city, _Kyoya_.” The brunette opened his mouth to speak, but the redhead cut him off. “Do everyone a favor, okay? Get married, produce heirs, and leave him alone. You’ve already done enough.” Without another word, Hikaru slammed the door and made his way to Kaoru’s room. The sound of pattering feet gave him away before his presence could. His brother turned his head to face him, his eyes red and swollen. It shattered Hikaru’s heart.

“Don’t look at me like that. I don’t want pity. Just gloat that you were right and leave me alone.”

Wordlessly, the older of the two walked to his room, grabbed the comforter from his bed, and brought it with him to the younger’s room. He sat down next to his brother and wrapped the fabric around the two of them, making a cocoon just like they used to do as kids.

More than anything, Hikaru didn’t want to be right.


	18. Chapter 18

The day of the engagement party, Kyoya spent most of his time in bed, replaying the events of the previous day. He got engaged, argued with Kaoru, and had the Hitachiin brothers’ door slammed in his face. Though, he had to admit that the last event was preferential to any action Hikaru would have been all too eager to enact on him. He’d seen firsthand what the older twin was capable of, and he, in no way, wanted to be the recipient of it.

The first relationship—if it could even be called that—Kyoya ever had ended as quickly as it had started. Much like cherry blossoms in the spring, it was beautiful for a moment before it disappeared. However, unlike the blooms that return year after year, he doubted if he’d ever get it back again. Perhaps that was part of the beauty of life – everything is temporary and should be cherished because it is so. But he knew the behavior of hindsight.

The vibration of his cell phone startled Kyoya from his trance. “Hello?” His voice was unintentionally gruff and groggy, and sounded almost foreign to his ears.

“ _Kyoya_ ,” the voice on the other end nearly shouted. “Are you okay?”

“I see marriage hasn’t calmed you down in the slightest.”

“Haruhi and I saw the news about your engagement.” _Ah_. “Were you surprised? Do you want to talk about it?”

“You called me just for _this_? Do yourself a favor and spend time with your wife before she leaves you for the bellboy.”

\----

Even though the party didn’t start until seven o’clock, Yoshio requested Kyoya arrive at his childhood home by six so that he would already be present when the guests arrived. While they waited, the youngest son visited his old room. He walked around the perimeter, taking note of everything that had changed since he left for university. All of the items that were here had moved to his current apartment; the walls looked recently painted; and the flooring smelled new. He wondered how he ever lived in this space for the majority of his life. His old room and his old home felt more foreign than ever.

Guests started arriving at six forty-five. First were his brothers and sister-in-law, followed by his sister and her husband, and the Suoh’s shortly after. Kyoya tried to search for the Hitachiin’s, the Haninozuka’s, and the Morinozuka’s, but all the other faces he saw were those of associates of his father. And, of course, his fiancée. Kyoya stopped breathing the moment he saw her. Her dress, there was no way he couldn’t recognize it - bright red with a cape, and a flowery texture on the shoulder. _Kaoru_. Without even being there physically, his presence stung.

“Kyoya-kun,” Yuzuru Suoh started, Anne-Sophie on his arm. “It’s so good to talk to you, considering how we couldn’t do much of it at Tamaki’s wedding.”

“It’s good to see you too, sir,” Kyoya replied. “It was an eventful day, one that won’t soon be forgotten.”

“Indeed not. We want to congratulate you, on our behalf, and on Tamaki and Haruhi’s behalf as well. I’m sure you can imagine how much they want to be here.”

“Please know that you and your fiancée are welcome to visit us any time,” Anne-Sophie interjected. “We know Tamaki views you as family, and we want to treat you as such as well.”

“Thank you.” Kyoya bowed his head in gratitude. Hearing those words alone refreshed Kyoya slightly. It was another reminder that family isn’t always related by blood. Sometimes, chosen families could even have stronger ties than those between relatives. What was that Christian phrase? The blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb? Yes, that was it. “We’ll be sure to take you up on your offer in the future.”

“Kyoya.” The sound of Yoshio’s voice in his son’s ear nearly startled him. “The photographer is here. You should go take photos with Watanabe-san. She’s already in front of the camera. And do make it seem like you’re enjoying yourself. The fact that you two haven’t interacted once tonight is spoiling the mood.”

“Yes, sir.”

In all the time that Kyoya stood in front of the camera, he would have thought that it was his wedding and not his engagement party. He posed with Kaida; Kaida and her parents; Kaida, her parents, and his parents; his parents and siblings; and his siblings. His mouth started to fatigue about halfway through the session and felt such relief when the shoot finally ended. Afterward, everyone moved out to the patio for it was finally cool enough in the evening to enjoy the summer breeze. The couple answered questions as best they could. Have they picked a theme? Did they know where the ceremony will be held? Have they set a date?

“They’ll get married on November twenty-second,“ Yoshio responded.

“That’s only three months away,” Watanabe-san countered, while Kyoya supplied that it was his birthday.

“Ah, so it is. Now you’ll have two things to celebrate.” Kyoya’s body burned hot. His father knew exactly what he was doing. He’d admire the old man for his clever planning if it wasn’t _his_ life that had been so designed. A comment from a guest interrupted his thoughts.

“Watanabe-san, that gown is gorgeous on you. Hitachiin Yuzuha knows what she’s doing.”

“Kaoru,” Kyoya interjected.

“I’m sorry?”

“Hitachiin Yuzuha didn’t design the gown; her son, Kaoru, did.”

“Oh, I didn’t know her sons designed clothes,” Kaida proffered.

“Yes, they’re both quite skilled at it. Excuse me.“ With as much restraint as he possessed, Kyoya made his way from the patio, through the house, and to the bar, where he ordered a drink. He wasn’t usually a drinker, but these weren’t usual circumstances. So many things occurred so quickly and hit him all at once that he thought he might get whiplash. The room fell hot and he struggled to breathe; his stomach turned and twisted itself into a knot. He dashed out the front door, hoping to any deity that was listening that he wouldn’t faint before he made it outside.

The air that hit his face cooled him off enough to quell the nausea and regain his breath. He brought his drink to his face and sighed. What the hell was going on with him? The alcohol burned his throat on the way down, but the sensation was almost nice compared to moments ago.

“Ootori-san?”

Kyoya turned to see Watanabe-san standing before him, her face full of concern. “Forgive me for intervening in your conversation. It wasn’t my—”

“No, don’t be silly. That’s not why I was looking for you. I wanted to apologize to you.”

“Apologize? What for?”

“I’m sorry you got roped into this. Had I known this was going to happen—”

“It’s challenging, isn’t it, being a child of the wealthy? Besides, I know you well enough to determine that you wouldn’t trick an unsuspecting man into marrying you.” Kyoya offered his fiancée a half-smile, who reciprocated the gesture.

“So...friends?” she asked, extending her hand. He took it in his and shook it.

“Friends.“


End file.
